


Little Girls

by unamedhpauthor



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamedhpauthor/pseuds/unamedhpauthor
Summary: When Caroline takes her twin girls to work, she bumps into the last person she ever thought she would see again.





	Little Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I wrote a long time ago when I was obsessed with TVD (I still am, btw) I meant to turn this into a full story but I couldn't get myself to finish it, so... it might remain a one shot. :) Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> TVD and TO are not mine.

“Jo! Liz!” Caroline cried. As she frantically searched for two three feet tall trouble makers.

 

Seriously, how the hell did she manage to get tricked into agreeing to this. She was supposed to be working right now, but no... She had to get roped into taking two little trouble magnets to actually participate in the celebration instead of watching the parade from the balcony of their hotel!

 

Now, Caroline finds herself running about the streets while asking people if they’ve seen two little girls.

 

To Caroline’s great relief, she finally glimpsed two little figures with sandy brown hair right as she turned to a corner filled with street painters and artists.

 

“Oh thank God!” Caroline said as she half ran toward the girls. “What did I tell you about going anywhere without letting me know?!” she said as she knelt in front of the girls and looked them over to see if they were okay. She knew it was pointless, the girls were fine and they weren’t hurt, but it doesn’t make the worry go away until she makes sure that they weren’t hurt. She supposed that would never go away- the worrying, she thought.

 

“Where are Mary Louise and Nora? They’re supposed to be watching you.” Caroline said as she held the twins tightly. She didn’t even notice the pair of blue eyes that stared at her a few feet from where she was.

 

“Sorry mummy! Nora went inside a store but it smelled funny so Liz and I went outside and we saw the paintings!” Jo said as she smiled at Caroline and pointed at the paintings that surrounded them.

 

“Aren’t they pretty, mummy?” the other little girl-Liz, asked. Caroline looked at both the girls and felt her worry and frustration melt, she could never stay mad at the two for long, especially as Liz had always reminded her of her own mother.

 

“Yes, they are very pretty.” Caroline said as she took both the girls hands and stood up, “but it was still wrong of you two to leave Nora and Mary Louise without telling them. They’ve been worried sick.” Caroline said, not bothering to say that worried sick were the least proper words she could describe how Nora and Mary Louise were feeling as they were practically filled with panic and fear when they realized they’d lost the twins.

 

“Can we get them a painting, mummy? Mary Louise loves paintings too!” Liz asked, she knew that what she and Jo did would make Mary Louise and Nora feel bad, they always said so when they couldn’t find them. But maybe if they gave them a painting, they’d be less sad and mad at them!

 

Before Caroline could respond to that, Caroline was immediately distracted by the voice she heard call her name.

 

“Caroline?” said the voice.

* * *

Turning around, Caroline looks straight into his deep blue eyes.

 

“Klaus?” Caroline whispered.

 

With a smirk, “Well, it’s been a while. What are you doing here?” he asked.

 

Caroline stared,  it had been almost five years since she’d last seen him, Katherine was finally dying and they had been in the woods....

 

Caroline was brought out of her thought when she felt a tugging in her hand, looking down, she looked at Liz, “mummy, its not polite to stare.”

 

This caused Caroline to look down at the little girl and realized that she had indeed been staring.

 

“Right, Sorry.” Caroline said, giving an embarrassed smile to Klaus, “What are you doing here? Are you here for the festival too?” she asked, trying so hard to ignore the sudden heat that began to course through her.

 

“You could say that, I live here actually.” Klaus said as he looked down, Caroline couldn’t help but follow his gaze to a little girl with dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes holding his hand tightly. Klaus must have realized she was following his gaze as he faced her and said.

 

“This is my daughter, Hope.” Klaus said. “Hope, this is my good friend, Caroline.”

 

“Hi! I’m five today!” Hope said as she gave Caroline a small wave and smile, not letting go of Klaus’ hand.

 

Caroline smiled, the child-Hope- was adorable, just a year older than her own girls. “Hello Hope. Happy Birthday! These are my girls, Elizabeth and Josette.” Caroline said as she introduced the two girls on both her sides, each holding her hand.

 

“Hi!” Josette said as she let go of Caroline’s hand and made her way to Hope, “I’m Josette but everyone calls me Jo. That’s my little sister, we look alike but I’m older! Her name is Elizabeth but everyone calls her Liz!”

 

Liz, not liking that her sister was speaking for her, went over to where Jo was and said, “I can speak for myself! I’m four too! Mummy says your only older by little minutes!” Liz said before turning back to Hope and said, “Hi, I’m Liz, did you get presents today? I always get lots of presents on my birthday.”

 

Hope smiled, these girls were going to be fun to play with. Her daddy never really let her out to play with the other kids, he says its not very safe out but maybe since these girls were her daddy’s friend’s kids, he’d let her play with them!

 

“Yup! I got lots of them this morning from my uncles and aunts! But daddy and I are getting me my bestest present today!” Hope said, excitement emanating from her that both adults watched the whole scene play out with amusement.

 

It was clear to them that the girls would bet getting along well.

 

“What are you getting?” Jo asked.

 

Hope thought about her question, what was she getting? She knew she’d be getting something extra special today but she still didn’t know what! She’d just asked her daddy to take her out today so that she could find it, somehow, she knew that when that special something comes, she’ll know what it is immediately.

 

“I’m not sure yet. But I’ll know it once I see it.” Hope replied.

 

“We’re going to buy paintings!” Liz exclaimed, “Maybe you’ll like a painting for your birthday! I like paintings!”

 

Rolling her eyes, “Liz loves to paint! she paints all the time at home and mummy got her a paint set! You should get a new toy, I got a.. a... mummy what was that toy you got me?” Jo asked when she realized she could not remember the name of her new favorite toy.

 

“A doctor play set, sweetie.” Caroline said, content on watching her daughters interact with kids their age. Caroline smiled as her daughter thanked her and went back to her conversation with her sister and Hope.

 

As the girls continued to list down things and toys that Hope might want, Caroline suddenly finds herself standing beside Klaus. He’d obviously moved near her.

 

“Still startling me after all this time.” Caroline said as she shook her head and smiled. “I see you have a daughter now.” she said.

 

“Indeed I do, and I see you have two.” Klaus said, smiling as he looked at her.

 

“Indeed I do. Do I even want to know how you somehow managed to father a child?” Caroline asked.

 

“Hm... Do I get to find out how you’ve become a mother” Klaus asked back. Sighing, Caroline turned to look at the girls once more and said, “It’s a long story.”

 

“Looks like we’ll get plenty of time for a long story” Klaus said as he too watched the girls, still trying to think of things that would be Hope’s special present. “Thinking of special presents is quite difficult, and I’d hate to rush their lists to help Hope with her present.”

 

Caroline smiled, she knew that was true. Once the girls thought someone needed their help at something, they would never stop until help was given or they’d found something.

* * *

After their first meeting earlier that day, the girls had taken to each other like peas in a pod and had asked if they could go see the parade and the festival together. Caroline couldn’t say no to her girls and so did Klaus and so, for the rest of the day, the group had stuck together. They’d gone to watch the parade and then had lunch at Hope’s favorite bistro and toured Caroline and the girls around town, Klaus once remembered about calling her and telling her how much he’d wanted to show her the beauty of his favorite city, and now here he was doing exactly just that, although the circumstances were a bit different.

 

After going around town, Klaus had invited the girls to their house after Hope had bragged about how her daddy was the best artist in the world because he had a big art room. Klaus immediately knew that Caroline wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon because the look in little Liz’s face was too adorable to turn down. Liz had soon asked if they could go to Hope’s house and he could see that Caroline didn’t really want to say no to her but he also knew that Caroline thought it would be rude of them to just barge in and so he’d taken it upon himself to invite Liz to his art room and asked Caroline and her daughters to accompany them for dinner too.

 

Currently, dinner had just been eaten and the girls, with their desserts, had run off to Hope’s room leaving Caroline and Klaus in the kitchen, catching up.

 

Caroline had told him about her life after Mystic Falls, how Elena had died in the attack of Kai and how Jo, the twins’ real mother had died during her wedding to Alaric, how a few months after, Damon and Stefan’s mother came back from the prison world along with a few more gemini vamp witches and how one of the witches found out that Caroline had been turned into a baby incubator by the murdered gemini coven in an effort to save the last set of gemini twins.

 

He’d told her the story of how he got Hayley pregnant and all the drama that came after, how his aunt came back from wherever and tried to take his daughter from him and how he met his older sister Freya, who had been taken by their aunt in exchange for their mother’s fertility.

 

She’d told him of how she left Mystic Falls and settled down in Texas during her pregnancy and how she and Alaric had hidden from Lily Salvatore’s psychotic lover so that he couldn’t get his hands on the twins.

 

He told him of how he’d met a woman once, who reminded him so much of Caroline but could never rival her place in his life (although he never told her this part) and he’d told her of how she’d tragically become a victim of all those who wanted to hurt him and his family.

 

She’d told him of when she and Alaric moved to England as he got a new teaching position there and her as news producer in a local TV network. How the last three years in England had been happy until Alaric died saving his students from a fire in school.

 

He’d told her of the problems their family had, how Rebekah had left town in search for a spell or way to bring Kol back, even if he was brought back in a different body, how Elijah had been traveling all over the globe eliminating his oldest vampire organisation that had strived to overtake him and his family from dominating the vampires of the world, how Kol, who had finally returned, chose to remain in his witch body and was currently traveling the world with Rebekah who too, had been occupying a witch’s body. He’d told her how Freya had, despite being the only one who had the least reason to stay with him, stayed and helped him take care of Hope and teach her how to control her magic.

 

She’d told him how she realized she couldn’t protect the twins from magic and hurting themselves if she herself couldn’t do magic herself and so, she decided to return to the U. S. and reconnected with Valerie, the witch who found out about her pregnancy, she’d told him how she found out that Valerie and Stefan were now together, how Nora and Mary Louise lived near them. She’d found out that they had killed Lily’s lover, Julian, and things were quite peaceful now. She told him how the gemini witches were all too happy to meet and train the twins and how the girls had taken a liking to the magic siphoning vampire witches.

 

“So those two little girls are what remains of the elusive gemini coven.” Klaus spoke, awed at the fact that Caroline had become a mother and that she was the mother of the last of a coven he had rarely been acquainted with.

 

“Yes. The last of their kind.. Unless of course we count Nora, Mary Louise and Valerie, but they’re vampire siphoning witches so..” Caroline said.

 

“How long are you in town for?” Klaus asked. He had wanted to ask Caroline this question the moment he found her out in town. It had been years since they last talked and seen each other but his feelings for her had not disappeared. He still held on to his promise to take her to see the world, but now, things were a bit different.

 

“I don’t know. I’m only supposed to be here until the end of the festival but the twins have been dying for a vacation so I might stay for a bit longer.” Caroline said as she took a sip of her blood-laced wine. Ever since she became a mother, Caroline had had to think up creative ways of getting blood into her system when the kids were with her. The twins still had not been introduced to the whole supernatural world and she wanted to keep it that way for a while.

 

“Well, you’re welcome to stay for as long as you want,” Klaus said, Caroline and her girls were welcome to stay forever, he added to himself. “Hope seems taken with Liz and Jo so I would be happy to take you and the girls around town. New Orleans is rich in culture and history, after all.” he said.

“Thanks, I’ll let you know what the girls think and if I can free my schedule from work.” Caroline said as she smiled at Klaus. Looking at her watch, she realized it was late, “It’s pretty late, the girls should be in bed by now. It was nice bumping into you Klaus.” Caroline said as she stood up and approached Klaus to give him a hug.

 

“The pleasure is always mine, Caroline.” Klaus said as she accepted her hug and led her to where the girls were.

 

As they reached Hope’s room, they could hear the little shuffling of feet and the quiet giggles of the girls. True enough, when they reached Hope’s room, the girls were playing with Hope’s doll house, the only difference was that Hope was levitating the dolls so as to reorganize the dolls and their places as the twins laughed on.

 

Smiling, Klaus and Caroline entered the room and made their presence known. “Alright, girls, its time for us to go.” Caroline said as she approached her girls while Klaus informed Hope that it was her bedtime too.

 

“Mummy, no! Can’t we stay a bit longer? We’re still having so much fun!” Jo said as she tried to beg Caroline to stay a bit more.

 

“Sweetheart, its past your bedtime and you and your sister still have to apologise to Nora and Mary Louise. Say good bye and goodnight to Hope and Klaus.” Caroline said, with her no negotiation voice so that the girls would not dare attempt to coax her into staying a bit longer.

 

Nodding and understanding that their mother will not budge on this matter, the twins headed over to Hope who was sitting in Klaus’ leg “Bye Hope! We have to go now, mummy says its past our bedtime.” Liz as Klaus placed Hope on her feet so that she could say goodbye to the girls too. “It’s okay Liz, daddy says its my bedtime too. Maybe tomorrow we can play again, right daddy?” Hope said as she looked at Klaus with her light hazel eyes.

 

“Well, you’ll have to ask their mother first sweetheart.” Klaus said as he looked at Caroline, who was now the center of all the children’s attention.

 

“Miss Caroline, can Liz and Jo come over and play again tomorrow?” Hope asked shyly. She’d never had any playmates like the twins and she really liked having playmates.

 

Caroline looked at Hope’s shy face and the twins’ hopeful expressions and didn’t have the heart to say no, “Of course, the girls can come over tomorrow while I work.” she said earning a ‘hurray!’ from all the girls.

 

“Thank you Miss Caroline!” Hope said as she leant into Klaus. Caroline couldn’t help but feel that despite her past with Klaus, he was clearly adored by his daughter.

 

“Yay! Thank you mummy!” the twins shouted as they jumped for joy.

 

“Alright, now come let’s go.” Caroline said as she followed the girls out of the room as Klaus carried Hope in his arms, escorting Caroline to the door.

 

“Goodnight Mr. Klaus. Thank you for letting us play with Hope.” Liz said as Caroline hailed a cab.

 

“You’re very welcome, Elizabeth. See you tomorrow.” Klaus said as he ruffled the little girl’s curls.

 

As Caroline found a cab, she sat the girls in and faced Klaus, “Thanks for today. I’ll call you tomorrow morning what time the girls are coming over, I’ll have Nora and Mary Louise watch over them while in here, if you don’t mind.” Caroline said, the girls are normally well behaved but sometimes their siphoning powers can get a bit uncontrolled and so she needed Mary Louise or Nora to be with them in order to teach them how to use their powers properly or to undo what the twins may have done. “The twins are still trying to control their powers and I’d rather not have them siphon the magic out of one of your unsuspecting vampires.” Caroline explained.

 

Klaus was about to tell Caroline that the girls were well protected here however when he heard Caroline’s explanation, he thought it might be better to have the two witches there just in case.

 

Besides, he’d always been curious about the Gemini Coven and he wanted to know more. Also, having vampire witches on his side could prove to be useful to him against the rebellious witches.

 

“Of course. I look forward to seeing you again, Caroline. Be safe.” Klaus said as he smiled at Caroline who had then entered the cab while the two girls busied themselves beside her.

 

“You too, Klaus.” Caroline smiled as the cab drove away.

 

As the cab left their sight, Klaus made his way inside with Hope still in his arms and made his way back to Hope’s room where he tucked her in her bed.

 

“I like the twins, daddy. They’re fun to play with.” Hope said as Klaus gave her her wooden horse.

 

“That’s good to know sweetheart. I’m glad you had fun today.” Klaus said as he sat on the edge of Hope’s bed.

 

“I like Miss Caroline too. She’s very pretty and kind.” Hope added, a yawn escaping her lips.

 

Klaus smiled, “Yes, she is.”

 

“Do you like her too daddy?” Hope asked, eyes closing with sleep.

 

Klaus smiled at his daughter’s question and kissed her on her forehead “Yes, I do, sweetheart.” Klaus said as he left his daughter’s room.


End file.
